Cosecha
by UnstopableDreams
Summary: "Nunca le agradecí al chico del pan, ahora jamás lo haría." Traducción. Léanlo, se que les gustará.
1. Cosecha

_¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo están?_

_Se que les debo algo, me siento culpable, de veras. La Panadería de Peeta fue el BOOM y no está terminada. Pido paciencia, lo siento._

Aquí les dejo una nueva **traducción** de mi parte. Sigo enamorada de Peeta Mellark, pero bueno ¿Quién no? La verdad es que es el novio ideal creo que de muchas lectoras, no soy la excepción. Espero que realmente les guste este!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me perteneces y esta historia tampoco es mía, es una traducción.

**Datos originales:**

-Inglés: Reaping por Swishy Willow Wan : / / www. fanfiction s/ 8117819/3/Reaping (original)

-Portugués: Colheita por : / / www. fanfiction s/ 8136799/4/Colheita

Creo que esto puede denominarse como Prólogo, pero la autora dice que no así que no realizaré muchos cambios sino tan sólo la traducción como tal.

* * *

**- Cosecha -**

"Nunca le agradecí al chico del pan, ahora jamás lo haría."

Una muchacha con cabello largo y oscuro, muy parecido al mío, camina con dificultad hacia el escenario sosteniendo su vestido, tenía una mirada débil en el rostro. Cerca, pero en algún otro lugar, escucho un llanto, era como el sonido de una familia deshaciéndose. Pero todo lo que siento es la tensión alejándose de mi propio cuerpo.

Cuando llamaron a la muchacha – Grey Rankine, una hermosa muchacha que se parecía tanto a mi que podría ser mi hermana – me sentí aliviada. Era algo terrible, alegrarse a pesar de saber que aquella muchacha estaba enfrentándose a una muerte inevitable, pero yo no pensaba en más nada que no fuera "yo no, yo no, yo no.." Dos años más con esta tortura y finalmente estaré libre. Y Prim - ¡Prim! - está a salvo, pasando por su primer año. Ya sólo le faltan seis más.

Effie Trinket balbucea en el escenario pensando tan sólo en su entusiasmo ¡Que honor! ¡Que suerte! No se da cuenta de la multitud que estaba agitada, ni tampoco de la muchacha que está en el escenario con lágrimas escurriendo por el rostro. La pobre niña estaba claramente al borde de un colapso. En vez de estar pendiente de sus espectadores, Effie Trinket sonríe, se dirige hacia la taza de vidrio llena de nombres y futuras muertes, anunciando entonces con emoción "¡Llegó el momento que todos esperaban! ¡Voy a seleccionar ahora al tributo masculino!"

Veo a Gale a través de la multitud. Ya no pienso más en mí misma sino que empiezo a implorar por él "Gale no, Gale no, Gale no.."

La mano de Effie se sumerge en la gigantesca taza de vidrio y de forma descuidada toma un papel – era realmente fácil hacer con que un joven simplemente, muriera – y rápidamente se voltea hacia el micrófono.

No es Gale, no.

Es Peeta. Peeta Mellark.

Iba todo tan bien.. Esa mañana había pensado una vez más en el queso fresco, cazando con Gale. En muchas fresas, pescado y un buen pan de panadería, pensaba en la promesa de volver a casa con un plato de comida decente una vez que terminara la cosecha, pensaba en que había prometido que comeríamos felices. Casi como un día feriado. Ahora, la cruel realidad del mundo en el que vivimos vino de regreso hacia mí, estoy en shock. Él no, Peeta no.

Antes de poder espantar el shock, antes de siquiera poder pensarlo, él ya estaba parado en el escenario. Sus manos se abrían y se cerraban, su rostro vacío, excepto sus ojos que contienen una desesperación tal que yo sólo había visto en los animales que había encontrado presos en las trampas de Gale.

Effie Trinket pregunta, con mucho respeto, si hay o no voluntarios pero la multitud permanece en silencio.

El alcalde da un paso al frente y empieza a recitar el largo Tratado de la Traición. Mis ojos han estado pegados todo el tiempo a la figura en el escenario, mi estomago está agitado. Grey está llorando en este preciso momento y me doy cuenta que la ciudad de Panem y todo el Distrito 12 la van a denominar cono débil, y será despreciada por los demás concursantes. Ella probablemente muera en la primera hora. Peeta, en cambio, sigue quieto, estoico, mientras que su mirada corre por la multitud, una mirada perdida que probablemente busca a su familia.

Mi corazón me aprieta en el pecho y estoy casi segura de que me olvidé hasta de cómo se respira. Porque la cosecha de ese chico del pan debería significar algo para mi, más allá que entenderlo. No existen rasgos visibles entre nosotros, nada que una mi destino al de él. Aunque todo aquello en lo que logro pensar es en el frío, en las noches de lluvia, encharcada, empapada y con hambre. Una marca roja en su mejilla, un pan que silenciosamente cae a mis pies. Dos pedazos de pan quemado que presioné contra mi pecho, calentándome. El diente de león en primavera y luego la esperanza.

Fue casi como si él pudiera leer lo que yo pienso, porque inexplicablemente, sus ojos hallaron los míos como si yo fuera la persona que él estuvo buscando todo el tiempo. Mis manos temblaron y en mi estomago pude sentir el peso de hierro de una deuda sin pagar. Nunca le agradecí al chico del pan, ahora jamás lo haría.

* * *

Subiré los capítulos cada cinco días, si no se me presenta algún problema.

_¡Gracias por leer esta primera parte!_

**¿Merece reviews?**

_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


	2. El último primer paso

_¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de la traducción._

Se que me tardé un poco, pero tuve muchas tareas para el colegio. Espero que les guste, próximamente subiré el otro capítulo. ¡Léanlo!

**Disclaimer:** No tengo derechos de autor sobre la trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre.

Una vez más, lo traduje de _Colheita_ y todos los errores u horrores son mi responsabilidad.

* * *

**- El último primer paso -**

El alivio ahora es evidente en las conversaciones que empiezan los tributos una vez que dejan el escenario y las cámaras finalmente se apagan. Los Mellark y los Rankine, junto a los amigos de Grey y de Peeta se van despacio hacia el edificio de la Justicia, con los hombros caídos por el peso del adiós. Había algo que me apretaba el pecho, un sentimiento no resuelto. Prim me toma de la mano con una triste sonrisa y me dice "vamos a casa, Kat." empujándome con ternura.

Caminé durante cinco minutos por la calle con mi madre y con Prim antes de poder verlo al otro lado, un brillante diente de león amarillo que se asomaba entre la grama, saludando con determinación en el viento. Tragué en seco.

Cada oportunidad que tuve de agradecerle en estos últimos cuatro años bailaban delante de mis ojos rápidamente: al día siguiente, cuando las miradas se encontraron en el patio de la escuela, un poco antes de que el diente de león me trajera de nuevo a la vida. Cada día que pasamos juntos en clase. Las pocas mañanas en las que Gale y yo negociábamos con su padre y él venía casi siempre salpicado de harina y sudor del trabajo con el horno. Cada tarde durante el recreo para almorzar que compartíamos desde que recuerdo, intentando captar la mirada del otro de vez en cuando, por razones que no logro entender. A veces cuando salíamos al mismo tiempo del clases, hasta que la calle nos dividía.

Ahora no puedo ni pensar en el por qué de no haberle dicho jamás aquella simple palabra, g_racias_. Al comienzo fue muy difícil solía ser muy orgullosa, no lo podía ver a los ojos. Y entonces, a medida que los días se volvían semanas y las semanas se volvían meses y luego años, parecía algo imposible. Ciertamente, él ni si quiera se debe acordar de mí ahora.

Pero yo sí recuerdo la manera como sus ojos me seguían por el camino algunas veces cuando supuestamente yo no me daba cuenta; cómo yo sentía su mirada cuando le llevaba los trabajos a la mesa del profesor en clase. La forma en la que sus ojos se fijaron en los míos hoy, como si yo fuera la persona que él buscaba entre la multitud.

Observo a Prim – sana y salva, adorable como siempre y a pesar de que es una niña delgada, su rostro no es hueco y vacío como el de las otras niñas de su clase. Porque puedo alimentarla, puedo cuidarla. Porque Peeta me ayudó una noche, por ningún otro motivo aparte de – no sé. Por ningún motivo.

Sin avisar, mis ojos empiezan a llorar, lo que es casi que más sorprendente que todo el resto de las cosas que pasaron hoy, considerando el hecho de que no recuerdo haber llorado desde que mi padre falleció. El diente de león sigue bailando con el viento, atormentándome Muy gentilmente libero mi mano de la de Prim. Aún no puedo ir a casa.

El camino de regreso al edificio de la Justicia no me retrasaría en nada y me quedé parada al descubrir que sólo han pasado veinte minutos desde la cosecha y la fila de visitas de Peeta es enorme. Pienso humildemente en lo corta que la mía sería si estuviera en su lugar, me imagino si él habrá salvado más vidas además de la mía...

No me parece bien ponerme al final de la fila con las personas que realmente hablaron con Peeta y entonces me vengo directo al baño, espiando por la puerta cada minuto que pasa. Delly Cartwright sale del cuarto, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Mi estomago me aprieta. Un grupo grande de la clase entra y sale rápidamente, ciertamente no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada más que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, o lo que sea que los chicos hacen a nuestra edad.

Puedo imaginar en dónde estará la bruja de la madre de Peeta, aliviada totalmente cuando parece que ya él se ha ido. El que resta de la fila entra y sale mientras que los últimos minutos de Peeta en el Distrito 12 pasan. Al último chico lo llevan para afuera los agentes de la paz y cierro firmemente las manos. Es ahora o nunca.

Felizmente, uno de los agentes de la paz en la puerta del cuarto de Peeta era Darius, un joven rubio al que le dábamos carne de perro salvaje Gale y yo. Respiro hondo y voy lentamente hacia él. Está emocionado de verme, bastante emocionado diría yo.

"Necesito verlo". Digo suavemente, viendo hacia algún punto en su rostro.

Los labios de Darius se tuercen. "No hay tiempo, Katniss. Debo llevarlo a la estación del tren dentro de poco." Mi mirada se levanta para encontrar la de él, y de hecho debe haber visto la necesidad en ellos antes de que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra ya que él cedió. "Demonios, cinco minutos." él suspira, introduciéndome a la habitación. Cuando me detengo él me vuelve a empujar para adentro.

Peeta se voltea de inmediato. Por la manera como su boca quedó abierta está claro que, la persona que fuera que estaba esperando no era la muchacha que le vende ardillas a su padre. Siento que me quemo por dentro.

Los segundos tan preciosos se van mientras nos quedamos viendo. La mirada de Peeta es fría, pero su postura es fuerte, y una bolsa de galletas está sostenida en su muñeca. Su mirada azul se pasea por mi, completamente incrédulo. Esto es seriamente un error.

Doy un paso hacia atrás y mi espalda queda sobre la puerta, eso parece sacarlo de su silencio. Viene hacia mi dirección y en tan sólo unos pasos atravesa el cuarto. "Katniss?"

Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios me suena familiar, considerando el hecho de que no estoy segura ni siquiera de si él sabe quién soy yo. Las galletas se caen al suelo, derramando las minúsculas burusas de la bolsa por todo el suelo. Sus manos se agitan, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas. Mis dedos quedaron helados, típica reacción corporal cuando estoy en peligro.

Casi siempre soy elocuente con lo que digo, pero las palabras parecen ahora más difíciles de lo costumbre. "Yo.. Gracias, simplemente gracias." Abro la boca nuevamente con la intención de volver a hablar, pero Peeta habló primero.

"¿Sabías que mi padre quería casarse con tu madre?" Él deja escapar esa pregunta, y a pesar de que mis ojos estén dirigidos hacia sus pies me puedo dar cuenta de que está más cerca que antes, porque sus zapatos marrones están dentro mi espacio personal. Mi mirada se dirige hacia él, en shock. Sin palabras, luego balanceo mi cabeza en forma de negación.

Él sonríe con un poco de tristeza. "Es verdad. El primer día de clases él te señaló." Sus ojos son ahora amigables e imposiblemente azules. "Tu cabello estaba peinado con dos trenzas y tu estabas usando un vestido de ajedrez color rojo." Yo ciertamente no recuerdo bien el primer día de clases, pero recuerdo que mi madre acostumbraba peinarme con dos trenzas cuando era más joven y recuerdo que Prim usaba un vestido que encaja a la perfección con la descripción que acababa de dar Peeta.

Peeta continuó. "Él me preguntó "¿ves a aquella chica de allá? Yo me quería casar con su mamá, pero ella prefirió casarse con un minero, y yo le pregunté que por qué alguien se casaría con un hombre de Costura cuando podía casarse con alguien como lo es mi papá."

Pasé la lengua por mis labios. No se por qué me está diciendo esto, pero ahora estoy curiosa. El pasado de mi madre es un libro cerrado para mi, y es por eso que le pregunto a Peeta "¿qué fue lo que te respondió?". Mi voz está más suave de lo normal, tímida.

Su sonrisa es como el sol y no puedo creer que él pueda parecer tan puro y tan perfecto en una circunstancia como esta. "Él me dijo que era porque cuando tu padre cantaba, hasta los pájaros se callaban para escucharlo." Me sonríe sutilmente.

"Más tarde, en clase de música, el profesor te pidió que cantaras la canción de Vale y tú rápidamente te levantaste. Cantaste y..." Tragó en seco, y creo que sus ojos se fijan en mis labios, pero es difícil saberlo porque tengo lágrimas en los ojos. ".. y hasta los pájaros se callaron para poder escucharte. Fue en ese momento cuando supe que..."

"¿Qué supiste?" Mi voz no me pertenecía, estaba susurrando y contrastaba perfectamente con mi lenta respiración. Pensaba "Peeta Mellark me va a besar." Porque se aproximaba cada vez más y sus manos descansaban suavemente en mi cintura y su rostro se acercaba y...

"¡Gracias!" Digo de repente, moviéndome rápidamente y pasando lejos de sus brazos. "Sólo te quiero agradecer..." Mis ojos se secaron y mi rostro está rojizo, por alguna razón creo que estoy arrepentida de haberme salido de donde estaba, alejarme tanto de él. Había decidido hace algún tiempo que jamás alguien me besaría, y sería casi inevitable que fuera por Gale Hawthorne. Por ende me pareció mal haberlo impedido, y puede que él muera en unos días de cualquier forma, pero sus manos eran tan calientes y sus ojos tan azules que no pude hacerlo.

"¿Por qué?" él pregunta, y su voz está tensa ahora. La culpa me atrapa de nuevo, pero por una razón totalmente diferente. "Por el pan." le dije, "Aquella noche, me salvaste. Sólo que no pude, todo este tiempo yo.. gracias."

El está claramente confundido "¿El pan? Katniss, aquello fue.." se aproximó otra vez, pero ahora un poco más delicado, "Yo simplemente no podía verte de aquella forma, yo solo.. No lo soportaba."

"¿Por qué?" La pregunta fue sincera y salió antes de que yo lo pudiera impedir. Sus ojos se fijan en mí una vez más y se aproxima; yo ni siquiera estoy segura de que él sepa lo que está haciendo.

"Tú sabes por qué.." me dijo, y su voz me conmueve. "Katniss, tu tienes que saberlo, debes saberlo."

La verdad me asusta, me corta como vidrio y sí, yo se por qué. Creo que en cualquier otra circunstancia yo jamás le hubiera creído, pero él fue sentenciado a muerte hoy, no tiene motivos para mentirme, no creo. Cierro los ojos por un largo rato, luchando contra la ansiedad de huir. Estoy segura que los cinco minutos que Darius prometió se habían ido hace horas. ¿No debería andar buscándome? ¿No debería venir de una vez? ¿Ahora?

Mis ojos se abren de nuevo y mi mirada está completa por Peeta; él se acercó más que nunca, huele al pan que debe haber cocinado en la mañana con su padre. Esta vez sus dedos se levantan para acariciar mi rostro y no lo impido, se inclina en mi dirección. Sus labios presionan suavemente los míos una sola vez, y se aleja, su mirada me analiza. No estoy segura de lo que encuentra, pero se inclina de nuevo y ese beso ahora es un poco más que un simple beso, no estoy segura de cómo pasó, pero estoy bastante segura de que lo estoy besando otra vez y con más sabor aún. Mis manos agarran sus hombros con fuerza y las de él toman mi vestido. Algo crece dentro de mi, algo caliente que empieza en mis dedos y lo halo hacia mí, justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abre.

"El tiempo.." Nos separamos. Darius parece aterrado y culpado al mismo tiempo "..terminó."

Yo afirmo, un tanto contrariada, "Correcto." Mis ojos se voltean hacia Peeta que está totalmente devastado, quedo perpleja porque no creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo sentir así. Antes de siquiera poder convencerme de lo contrario como lo he hecho durante años, levanto mi mano y acaricio su rostro. No se por qué lo estoy incentivando, pero me parecía incorrecto dejar las cosas de aquella forma.

"Peeta," mi voz es fuerte y mis palabras son simples. "Por favor, no mueras."

Su mano se levanta para cubrir la mía. "Lo intentaré." me lo promete, de verdad. Entonces me voy hacia la puerta para irme de una vez, pero antes de que Darius la cerrara miro hacia atrás solo una vez más; la expresión de Peeta es como un flechazo en mi espalda.

No estoy segura de lo que hice, pero pareciera que la chispa que se encendió hace años atrás, en la lluvia, finalmente está caliente . Se que si él vive, uno de nosotros se quemará.

Es imposible decir cual de ambos aún, pero así será, lo sé.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer este segundo capítulo, espero que realmente les esté gustando!_

Ya empecé con la traducción del tercer capítulo, lo subo en una semana como máximo.

**¿Merece reviews?**

_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


	3. La confesión

_¡Hola una vez más!_

Disculpen la tardanza, tengo demasiados exámenes en el colegio, de los cuales dos, de matemática por cierto, los he raspado. Y eso no está bien. Espero que me disculpen, pero aquí les dejo la continuación. Continuen con la lectura, espero que realmente les guste y dejen sus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Juegos del Hambre_ no me pertenecen, esta historia fue escrita originalmente en inglés con una traducción en portugués, de la cual me he basado para traducirla al español.

Agrego un agradecimiento claro a _Lazulley_, mi amiga, que me ha servido como redactora una vez más, en parte, en este capítulo. _¡Gracias!_

* * *

**- La confesión -**

La entrevista de Grey no fue nada del otro mundo, la verdad no me importó mucho ya que solo uno de los tributos puede volver a casa y es en lo único que pienso desde que se fueron.

Es irónico el hecho de que al haber besado a Peeta hallamos provocado un incendio entre ambos, porque él ha estado en llamas todos los días frente al público. Él ardía por las calles de la Capital la noche que llegó, vestido por su gran estilista, ganando instantáneamente el corazón de toda la Capital con su hermosa sonrisa. Mi corazón, sin embargo, aún debe decidirse; si bien es cierto que cada vez que recuerdo la chispa que se regó por mi cuerpo aquel día hace con que todo sea más difícil, no es fácil olvidarlo, no.

Peeta sube al escenario, un escenario gigantesco y decorado de una forma bastante creativa, está vestido de negro para así poder realzar las llamas. Su cabello es dorado y milagrosamente peinado, pero sus ojos siguen con la misma tonalidad casi imposible de azul que brillan frente a mí en el edificio de Justicia. La multitud está eufórica y él saluda de forma alegre, causando aún más agitación el el Capitolio. Muchos de nosotros estamos amontonados en la plaza mientras que otros ocupan los puestos disponibles para ver el show en la pantalla gigante que montaron a propósito para el evento. Gale se sienta rápidamente a mi lado, está claramente enfadado por cómo Peeta interacciona con la multitud y por cómo logra ser el centro de la atención, pero yo creo que Peeta está siendo bastante inteligente, garantizando así que los patrocinadores lo vean. Intentando sobrevivir de alguna manera.

Él se sienta frente a Caesar Flickerman, cuyo cabello y maquillaje están de un color azul este año, y sus tres minutos de conversación empiezan. Es difícil para mi prestarle atención a las palabras que salen de su boca cuando habla sobre pan, al contrario, mi mirada absorbe todo lo posible de Peeta, sus hombros fuertes, su sonrisa, su mirada, todo. Me imagino sí Peeta será así de hermoso cuando sea mayor, cuanto tiempo permanecerá así o si cuando sea abuelo también tendrá la misma mirada y la misma sonrisa.

He decidido que es imposible optar sobre lo que siento por Peeta aún; hay una chance de que él no vuelva, ¿entonces dónde estaría yo al decidirme si me gusta o no? Así que mejor espero un tiempo, recordando los motivos que hace algún tiempo le había dado a Gale de por qué no me casaría ni tampoco tendría hijos. Buenos motivos. Peeta se está riendo mientras que Caesar intenta oler el perfume que está usando, me imagino que huele bien así que me alegro. Mis manos están cerradas tan fuerte que mis uñas llegan a cortarme las palmas. Gale me ve desconfiado, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

De repente deseo haberle prestado más atención a la entrevista al ver que Peeta sonríe menos que antes y se limita a balancear la cabeza, es obvio que no se siente tan confiado ahora. Caesar le sonríe, empuja su hombro despacio. "Un chico tan buen mozo como tú, debe haber alguna chica privilegiada. Dime ¿Cómo se llama?"

Oh, oh. Era sobre eso que estaban hablando mientras yo estaba distraída absorbiendo lo máximo de Peeta posible. - Su vida amorosa. Oh no.

Peeta se muerde los labios, algo que es excitante "Bueno, sí hay una chica...", confiesa mientras que yo siento una onda de calor menopáusico* en mi rostro. "Estoy plenamente enamorado de ella, desde que tengo memoria, pero no hablábamos sino hasta el día de la Cosecha."

Caesar sonríe victorioso. "¡Ajá!", Peeta tiene los ojos muy abiertos, un tanto impresionado pero a la vez alegre. "Entonces.. ¿Ella te fue a visitar ese día?"

Una vez más, Peeta se ve afligido y estoy medio molesta con él por utilizar eso como el foco de la atención, mostrándose ante la Capital como una joya en exhibición obsequiando de esa manera cosas que son sólo para él, información confidencial. La injusticia hace que mi estómago produzca una revolución dentro de mí. "Anda Peeta, estamos emocionados por saber...", Caesar insiste y la audiencia grita de acuerdo.

Peeta suspira y la luz en el escenario lo ilumina de forma que todos nos dimos cuenta de que su rostro está enrojecido. "Sí, así es. Ella me visitó.", lo dijo. Observé rápidamente a Darius que está parado junto a otros agentes de la paz. Está determinado en no voltear a verme.

Caesar conmemora la respuesta de Peeta. "¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? O.. tal vez ¿hizo?" Él le guiñe el ojo y la multitud explota en una sola carcajada y yo, trago en seco. Puedo sentir la mirada de Gale, pero sigo ignorándolo, mi mirada está presa en la pantalla.

"Ella..." Peeta actúa tímidamente. "Ella me pidió que yo no muriera."

Caesar se enseria y la multitud a mi al rededor en la plaza permanece en silencio. "¿Y qué fue lo que le respondiste, Peeta?" Su voz suena gentil y amable, el humor grosero ha desaparecido totalmente.

Peeta traga en seco y yo me muerdo la parte de dentro de mi mejilla de tal manera que siento que trago sangre. "Yo le dije que lo intentaría." Un orgullo inexplicable corre por mis venas, mezclado con algo más que temo que pueda ser esperanza. Porque gracias a la puntuación que él sacó en los entrenamientos y la infinidad de patrocinadores que él seguro había conseguido, parece que uno de nuestros tributos efectivamente regresaría a casa, sano y salvo.

Caesar le da golpecitos en la espalda como para alegrarlo. "Estoy seguro que sí." El timbre sonó y suspiro aliviada. "¡Parece que el tiempo se nos ha agotado! Buena suerte, Peeta Mellark." Escucho los aplausos, no sólo de la pantalla sinó también de los que están a mi al rededor.

Mientras nos devolvíamos, Gale me toca el brazo. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá?", pregunta curioso. Yo le arreglo la camisa a Prim, sin responderle a Gale.

Él no insiste, por ahora.

**. . . **

Cuando Grey pasa por el primer día quedo aliviada, porque a pesar de que yo quisiera que Peeta sea el que vuelva, no soy tan cruel como para desear que la otra muera. Pero aún así al ver que Peeta está herido en el pecho por intentar salvar a Grey de la astuta del distrito 2 me molesta. Me molesta por cómo el arriesga su vida por la de los demás, pero me molesto aún más con Grey por no haber sobrevivido, inutilizando el sacrificio de Peeta.

Los patrocinadores le mandaron vendas y un gel verde de apariencia pegajosa para curarlo, pero eso no me hace olvidar como la sangre escurría por su abdomen y su rostro se ponía pálido.

Ahora es aliado de la del distrito 11, Rue, una niña muy dulce. Aún está un poco débil por la herida, la que lo auxilia es Rue.

Están ambos sentados en la cueva esta noche y nosotros observamos una vez más desde la plaza, mientras que una tempestad furiosa cae sobre la arena. La lluvia es torrencial, pero les da la seguridad de no ser cazados, lo que los mantiene aliviados. Sólo hay seis tributos en este momento: los dos monstruos del distrito 2, la pelirroja del distrito 5, que ha seguido a los demás para robarles comida sin que estos se den cuenta; el gran amigo y aliado del mismo distrito de Rue, que se ha estado escondiendo; Peeta y Rue. No está pasando nada interesante en la arena, no hay violencia ni tampoco sangre, así que las cámaras se enfocan en la bizarra alianza que ellos dos formaron y que ciertamente terminará mal.

Rue está acurrucada en un sleeping, que por cierto era de Grey, mientras que Peeta finge que está cómodo apoyándose en la dura pared de la cueva, observando la lluvia caer. Rue canta calmamente y Peeta le sonríe.

"¿Te gusta cantar?", pregunta Peeta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho e inclinándose hacia un lado.

Rue afirma con la cabeza ansiosamente, explicándole cómo le cantaba a los sinsajos cuando trabajaba en su distrito. Peeta cierra los ojos mientras que Rue le muestra cómo lo hace.

"Tienes una voz adorable.", le dice sutilmente y ella se sonroja, claramente encantada por él. Ella es tan joven tan sólo doce años, demasiado joven hasta como para haber sobrevivido este tiempo en la arena. Peeta es y será probablemente su primera y única pasión.

"¿Tú cantas?", pregunta Rue esperanzada. El mueve la cabeza y se ríe.

"No soy capaz de cantar ni una sola nota.", triste. "Pero me encanta escuchar a los demás...", se le acerca al oído como para decirle un secreto. "Conozco a una chica que canta tan lindo que hasta los pájaros callan para escucharla."

Rue comprende la expresión en el rostro de Peeta. "¿Es la chica que dijiste que te gustaba, cierto?", su voz es sabia, pero algo celosa. Él sonríe pensativo y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Se que está pensando en mí, con mi vestido rojo, con las trenzas oscuras cayendo en mi espalda. Me da un escalofrío.

Me pongo a pensar en si él volvería y me escucharía cantar de nuevo.

"¿Tú le gustas a ella?" la pregunta es inocente, pero yo soy lo suficientemente observadora como para detallar su sonrisa y cómo las esquinas de su boca caen. Él queda en silencio por un largo rato y luego mueve la cabeza en forma de negación. Hay algo dentro de mí que se parte y entonces mi respiración se hace pesada.

"Aún no lo sé.", responde en voz baja. "Pero creo que tal vez un día decidamos que sí." La transmisión en la pantalla se termina, pero aún sigo con su imagen en la memoria, los ojos azules, viendo melancólicamente la lluvia mientras que Rue canta hasta dormirse.

Esto me da miedo, pero estoy casi segura de que lo que él dijo era correcto, sí que lo era.

* * *

_Mis preciados lectores, no olviden comentar. Quiero saber qué les está pareciendo la historia.¡Gracias una vez más por leerlo!_

Derechos de autor: Original en Inglés - Swishy. Traducción en Portugués - . (Recordando que esto es una simple traducción hecha por mí).

**¿Merece reviews?**

_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


	4. Adiós

_Bueno chicos y chicas, mi amiga Ana me pidió que subiera este capítulo por ella ya que tiene problemas con su computadora, así que yo voy a ayudarla hasta que pueda conseguir una computadora._

**Disclaimer_:_**Los personajes solo le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins

Reitero, esta es una traducción hecha del inglés al portugués y de este al español.

* * *

**- Adiós -**

Aquella noche tuve un sueño. Peeta y yo sentados en la pradera, viendo las figuras que se formaban en las nubes. Él toma mi mano y me sonríe, señalando los conejos y los tréboles, y la peluca de Effie Trinket en el cielo. No es mucha cosa, en realidad no es nada, pero es bueno.

Mi madre ya está despierta cuando me levanto, llenando la cafetera con agua. Ella me ve mientras paso por la cocina e inclina la cabeza. Lego sonríe gentilmente. "es bueno verte tan feliz, katniss", me dijo.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué se refería hasta que me detengo frente al espejo y veo mi reflejo – Estoy sonriendo por primera vez desde hace semanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar al habitual punto de encuentro el domingo en la mañana Gale ya está allá, sentado en una roca con la cabeza entre las piernas. Es irónico porque he estado esperando tan ansiosamente por una huida con mi mejor amigo, pero al llegar lo veo con el estómago estampado en la cara y la rabia haciendo presión e sus hombros.

"¿Gale?" Me siento a su lado y le doy una palmadita en la espalda encorvada "¿no deberíamos empezar ya?"

Él levanta la cabeza pero no me dirige la mirada, en vez de eso sus ojos se fijan en las sombras regadas por el suelo. Todo en él me hace recordar a un animal herido, sobreprotector y molesto, listo para atacar.

"lo sé" me dice en un tono leve. No sé qué le ocurre pero algo me dice que habrá peligro, su voz me alerta. Puedo sentir como mi garganta se cierra, mis dedos congelándose, mi cuerpo preparándose para salir corriendo.

"¿sabes qué?" mi voz está normal, pero sus brazos envuelven mi abdomen. Su mirada llega hacia mí por primera vez esa mañana y, para mi sorpresa, sus ojos están enrojecidos.

"La chica de la que él hablaba, Mellark" pronunció el apellido de Peeta como si fuera una palabra grosera "aquella que lo tiene enamorado, aquella que lo fue a visitar. Sé que eres tú"

_Oh_. Mis labios se separan pero las palabras no salen de mi boca "yo—" tiemblo. Mi voz es débil, llena de excusas, y Gale bufa.

"No me vallas a mentir, Katniss" sus manos se cierran en puños y descansan sobre sus piernas, temblando un poco "yo lo sé, todo"

Yo trago en seco lentamente, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta y considero mentirle, pero en vez de eso le pregunto "¿cómo lo sabes?" Esa culpa que se instala como un ladrillo en la base de mi columna no tiene sentido, no para mí. No hice nada malo. Gale y yo somos solo amigos, compañeros, y Peeta – no tiene nada que ver con Gale lo que haga o deje de hacer con Peeta.

Gale piensa distinto que yo "Darius, él me lo dijo—" hace una pausa, como si las palabras estuviesen presas en su garganta "él me dijo cómo tú fuiste hacia él, cómo tú necesitabas ver a Peeta. Me contó como él entró en el salón y los vio—" se detiene, presionando los labios entre sí, haciendo una línea casi perfecta, y continúa "No le creía, no quería hacerlo, pero…pero tiene mucho sentido. La manera como tú reaccionaste con respecto a su entrevista con Caesar, la manera en cómo te comportaste todas las noches de los Juegos este año—" Él agita la cabeza, arruga la frente creando unas líneas que realmente es demasiado joven como para tener "Ustedes…ustedes ni siquiera se hablaban. Si él entraba al salón cuando estábamos en la panadería tú saltabas como un conejo. Yo pensé –ya ni sé en qué pensé, pero no tenía que ver con eso. Creí que, creí que nosotros…—" su voz falla por primera vez "No sabía siquiera que tú cantabas".

Mil pensamientos se pasean por mi cabeza, pero ninguno es correcto, ninguno podría mejorar nada. Quiero contarle todo sobre el pan, sobre la noche que Peeta me salvó, cómo su madre le pegó por mi culpa. Sobre los dientes de león. Si existe una cosa que Gale sería capaz de entender sería el horror de quedar en deuda con alguien. Pero aquel beso que me dejó agarrada a Peeta y ha estado involucrado en mis sueños repetidas veces –eso no tiene nada que ver con deudas, realmente nada. No entiendo, no entiendo nada de esto. Besarlo por las deudas sería mucho más fácil, pero no es así. Aun sabiendo que no se absolutamente nada, hay algo de lo que sí estoy segura, y es que aquel momento con Peeta tuvo que ver todo menos con una deuda o dos.

El silencio se extiende entre nosotros, listo para irse en cualquier minuto, y yo recuerdo aquella vez en la que él me pidió que huyéramos juntos "_pudiéramos hacerlo, ya sabes, huir_". "Gale –" tomándolo del brazo "Gale, tú eres mi mejor amigo—".

Me hace un gesto de burla "Obviamente no lo soy porque no fuiste capaz de decirme que estabas enamorada del chico panadero".

"yo no…" la ira se removía en mis intestinos como un resorte "yo no estoy enamorada de él, solo –es complicado, realmente no es estoy segura y tampoco es de tu incumbencia. No tienes derecho—"

"¿que no tengo derecho dices?" Gale se pone de pie, tenso como una serpiente lista para atacar "yo tengo todo el derecho de saberlo. ¿No sabes porque Darius me lo contó? ¿No sabes lo que la gente piensa de nosotros, Katniss? —"

Frunzo el ceño de manera obstinada "no me importa lo que los demás piensen"

Por unos segundos la rabia se disuelve y frente a mí solo está mi mejor amigo con la misma mirada decaída que Peeta tenía cuando me fui "¿pero qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de lo que yo pienso? —"

Mi exaltación parece envalentonarlo porque se me acerca, una parodia de lo que pasó en el Edificio de Justicia hace unos días, us manos en mi mandíbula "siempre hemos sido tú y yo, Catnip—" susurra antes de rozar sus labios con los míos.

No puedo evitar comparar ese beso con el gentilmente suave de Peeta, su peso y fortaleza presionados firmemente contra mí mientras el calor vibraba por los dedos de mis pies y sé que lo que sea que sea esto con Gale, no es correcto. Su cuerpo es delgado y urgente como el mío, pero no combinan. Coloco mis manos sobre su pecho y lo empujo con cuidado, viendo hacia el suelo y moviendo mi cabeza. No es justo, él no debería hacerme esto a mí justamente ahora cuando todo en mi vida se desmorona. No puedo verlo arruinar todo entre nosotros mientras le rompo en corazón "No—" susurro "eres mi mejor amigo, Gale, te lo juro, pero no…no puedo—" mi voz falla y veo hacia arriba, apenas para ver su expresión endurecerse "no quería que pensaras eso—"

No me dijo nada al irse, ni un simple adiós.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche, viendo la gran tela en el centro del Distrito 12 con Prim acurrucada a mi lado, me quedo lo más lejos de Gale que puedo.

La misma tormenta que les dio consuelo a Peeta y Rue destruyó toda la comida que los demás participantes habían recolectado. Menos de una hora después el banquete es anunciado. Rue es muy buena consiguiendo alimentos, pero Peeta y ella están muriendo lentamente de inanición junto a los demás tributos en la arena. El Capitolio no permite en estos momentos que los patrocinadores envíen algo, ansiosos de atraer a los tributos restantes a la matanza final.

La energía no la cortan en toda la noche y la mayoría de las personas del Distrito 12 no logran dormir ya que casi todos están en la plaza. Las clases fueron canceladas y las minas están cerradas mientras todos esperamos ansiosos para ver cuánto más tiempo soporta el tributo más fuerte que el Distrito ha tenido en años. Peeta y Rue empacan sus provisiones para ir a la Cornucopia con la cabeza gacha, la muerte está sobre ellos.

Es horrible. A pesar de que la astuta pelirroja del Distrito 5 se ocultó dentro del cuerno dorado, es asesinada rápidamente por la misma chica cruel que hirió a Peeta antes, Clove del Distrito 2, mientras que su compañero Cato se acerca al grandulón del Distrito 11 que decidió dar por fin la cara motivado por el hambre como los demás. Él se escondió en el campo de la arena durante los dos días de lluvia con su chaqueta como única protección; está cansado y somnoliento, enfermo por el hambre, y su tamaño no es una ventaja. Cato se acerca fácilmente, cortándolo con su gran espada.

Peeta y Rue se quedan alejados, pero no pueden esperar mucho más, necesitan moverse mientras los demás están ocupados. Se apresuran, corriendo en dirección a las mochilas con provisiones que esperan por ellos. Peeta los alcanza primero y le toma unos segundos mirar de reojo por sobre su hombro para darse cuenta que Rue aún no le ha alcanzado. Entonces ella grita y él la ve, atrapada entre los brazos de Clove. Ella grita su nombre hasta que su garganta es cortada, entonces sucede algo horrible y confuso, sus grandes ojos negros llenos de lágrimas observan a su héroe. A mi lado Prim solloza, toda la gente en la plaza está murmurando incómodos por los terribles Juegos.

Lo que sucede en seguida es muy borroso. Cato y Tresh aún están luchando. Peeta observa por unos minutos a Clove y a Rue, claramente aturdido. Al siguiente minuto él está al lado de ellas, una gran roca en su mano, y Clove muerta, tirada en el suelo. La sangre mana de su cabeza. Rue emite un sonido dolorido, incluso no humano, pero sus ojos se fijan en Peeta una vez más y dice "¡Corre!".

Eso mismo –ni un adiós ni nada dulce por parte de la niña del Distrito 11. Peeta ve a los dos chicos y Tresh está casi muerto, gimiendo en el suelo con Cato sobre él con su espada.

No hay nada más que hacer además de correr sin mirar atrás.

En los próximos quince minutos tres cañones son disparados mientras Rue sangra hasta morir, Tresh es brutalmente asesinado y Clove sucumbe a la muerte. Peeta presiona los tres dedos del medio de su mano derecha a sus labios, levantándolos en dirección a la Cornucopia. Un adiós a alguien que amaba.

Peeta ha llegado a los dos finalistas, tiene el cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de volver a casa, de trazar mis mejillas con sus dedos y pedirme que cante para él y empujarme para besarme e intentar enamorarme más. Eso era lo que yo no me permitía esperar desde el día en que su nombre fue sacado de la urna de cristal.

Solo quise que no fuese a costar un precio tan alto.

* * *

_Bueno, tengo algunos problemas para hallar el nombre original del capítulo así que decidí ponerle "Adiós", aunque este no es el último (todavía faltan nueve capítulos). El motivo es que en este capítulo se ve el fin de muchas cosas como el de la relación de Gale y katniss como la conocemos y la muerte de Rue._

_Gracias por leer, eso hace que nuestro trabajo valga la pena._

Se está trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. Esperamos traerlo pronto.

_-Lazulley, fuera._


	5. Everdeens

HI PEOPLEEEEE~ por fin he terminado de pasar este capítulo a la computadora, cosa que es asombrosa luego de ver todos los intentos que hice, así que aquí se los dejo, no sin antes agregar que esta será la última vez que subiré un capítulo ya que, gracias al cielo, Ana ya tiene computadora y puede hacerlo ella (debo agregar que los próximos dos capítulos llegaran mucho más pronto que este que les traigo).

**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen a mi o a Ana- lastimosamente-

¡Espero que la disfruten!

* * *

**- Everdeens -**

Ya era tarde cuando llevo a Prim a casa. La plaza aún está llena de gente viendo con morbosa fascinación las imágenes de los Juegos mientras que los comentaristas disecan a Cato y a Peeta, hablando de las probabilidades que estos tienen. No logro oírlos, no puedo escucharlos mientras anuncian a Peeta para morir después de haber llegado tan lejos, cuando tiene una gran posibilidad de vencer. Cato es brutal, sanguinario y demente. Él ha cometido la mitad de los asesinatos de estos Juegos; el dulce Peeta solo ha matado a dos, Clove y un chico llamado Marvel del Distrito 1, cuando agarró espiando a Rue, con la lanza muy bien apuntada hacia ella.

Nosotros bajamos el largo camino hacia la Veta, Prim sujetaba mi mano fuertemente mientras pestañeaba con somnolencia. Su llanto ha desaparecido.

Intento imaginarme la pelea que inevitablemente sucederá mañana en la mañana, que tal vez sea también esta noche si es que Cato está tan ansioso como para correr detrás de Peeta. Me imagino cómo sería verlo morir, imagino cómo me sentiría yo. Probablemente sería más fácil si Peeta estuviese muerto. Continuaría con mi vida de la misma forma que siempre, cuidando a Prim y a mi madre, cazando con Gale, sin amigo en el colegio salvo por la hija del alcalde. Trabajando eventualmente en las minas, bajando al subsuelo por el ascensor todos los días, la luz solar y el aire fresco desapareciendo de mi vista. Muriendo como mi padre.

Sin siquiera entenderlo, mi agarre se intensificó en la mano de Prim, apretando fuertemente. "¡Ay!" ella se estremece y hala su mano. Me ve, ojos sombreados por los postes de luz que permanecen encendidos por una última vez. "¿Qué sucede, Katniss?"

Mis labios se tuercen en algo que debería ser una sonrisa. "Nada patito, descansa". Coloco mi brazo a su alrededor, apretándola contra mí.

"Katniss", comienza preocupada, cautelosa como Gale cuando se acerca a los animales aún vivos en las trampas, "sé que hay algo mal. Haz estado – desde hace semanas, pareces…triste, y asustada. ¿Es por los juegos? "

Yo trago en seco "¿Los juegos?"

Ella asiente, ojos como dardos clavados en mi rostro continuamente "Desde la cosecha has estado… diferente. ¿Pasó algo? Volviste ese día algo…"

Un suspiro se me escapa antes de que pudiera impedirlo. Prim es curiosa como un gato, es impresionante que no hubiese preguntado sobre esto antes. "No pasó nada Prim", le miento. Mi brazo cae de su hombro, colgando a mi lado.

Ella se detiene y me observa, rueda los ojos. "No soy tonta Katniss–" y aquí en la oscuridad, con un ceño fruncido en su linda carita y sus brazos cruzados con determinación, ella me recuerda más a mí de lo usual "¿es por Peeta?"

No hay nada en mi boca pero me ahogo, toso fuerte, mi rostro se torna rojo. Me toma un momento recuperarme, pero mi cuando hallo mi voz suelto un graznido "¿P–Peeta?". Ella sigue viéndome, el ceño fruncido permanece en su lugar. "¿Qué tiene que ver Peeta?".

Me da una mirada conocedora y, de repente, ella parece tener mucho más de doce años, ya no es mi hermanita pequeña. Desvío mis ojos al suelo y volteo, caminamos nuevamente hacia la casa. Ella resopla y me sigue, agarrando mi mano otra vez un momento después. "sé que solo quieres protegerme", ella suspira, balancea nuestras manos da delante hacia atrás, como una niña nuevamente. "Siempre me proteges, pero yo quiero protegerte también". Mi corazón se estruja.

Y, de repente, esa carga es demasiada para llevarla por mi cuenta. E incluso pensé que era vergonzoso y confuso, y ella solo tiene doce. Se lo digo todo. Porque aunque no haya nadie más a quien contarle, ella estará allí. Mi boca se abre y le digo todo. Mis palabras son vacilantes pero ella escucha pacientemente como le digo sobre el pan, el moretón, el diente de león que provocó mi primer viaje solitario al bosque. Sobre las miradas en el colegio, la forma en que fui a uno de sus combates de lucha libre el año pasado, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para quedarme. Mi voz tiembla con cosas que no puedo identificar. Le cuento sobre la cosecha, sobre Darius, sobre el beso. Cuando le pedí que no muriera. Continúo mi historia hasta llegar a casa y ella me sigue a la cama, acurrucándose a mi lado como un gato mientras le cuento sobre Gale, mi miedo a que Peeta muera, o a que no lo haga y tenga que enfrentar las consecuencias de su regreso.

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos momentos, la suave respiración de mi madre era el único sonido que llena la habitación. Entonces Prim comienza a reír, suave al principio, pero lentamente se volvió incontrolable. Le sacudo sus hombros, irritada, pero ella solo entierra su cabeza a mi lado nuevamente y ríe contra mis costillas. De repente me río también. La razón voló por la ventana. No puedo recordar la última vez que me reí tanto, o incluso si reí. Reímos tanto que las lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuestros ojos –entonces, inexplicablemente, sollozo. Es la primera vez que lloro verdaderamente en años. Prim me hala hacia ella, sosteniéndome, acariciando mi cabello y susurra suaves palabras en mi oído.

Luego de lo que parecen horas en la oscuridad, mis sollozos se vuelven sorbidos y las lágrimas se secan en mis ojos. No puedo siquiera puedo sacar fuerzas para avergonzarme. Me siento más vacía, ligera. Mejor.

Prim suspira sonoramente "¿a ti realmente te gusta Peeta, verdad?"

"Prim, yo –" ella me da un fuerte codazo en un costado, como si ella pudiese sentir la protesta que está por venir. Cierro mi boca y pienso en él, ojos azules y labios suaves, manos cálidas que descansan en mis caderas y tiran de mí para acortar la distancia. Los retorcijones en mi estómago cada vez que lo atrapaba observándome en la cafetería. Su rostro pálido mientras por la sangre que escurría por su pecho luego de que Clove lo hiriera. La manera en como su voz falló cuando confesó _–Katniss, tú deberías saber por qué._ Algo que empezó antes de que pudiera siquiera sospecharlo, antes de aquel momento en la lluvia, cuando canté la canción del valle en mi pequeño vestido rojo.

"si, me gusta". Mi confesión es in susurro, pero ella logra escucharme. La verdad de esa confesión me asusta "Realmente me gusta. Creo que desde mucho antes de que lo imaginara".

Ella suspira una vez más, como si viera esto como una historia romántica. "Peeta parece una persona tan buena", puedo oír la sonrisa en su voz "Yo sabía que él hablaba de ti, lo confirmé cuando mencionó tu canto" ella duda mientras se apoya sobre su codo y me mira "¿Qué harás cuando él regrese a casa?"

"Si es que vuelve"

Arruga la frente tercamente. "cuando él llegue ¿Qué harás?"

Pienso en la forma como me besó en el Edificio de Justicia, el calor que aun hormiguea en mis dedos cuando lo recuerdo. Pero lo más probable es que Prim no se esté refiriendo a eso. Me encojo de hombros "él probablemente estará ocupado un tiempo cuando esté de regreso. Tendrá fiestas y su familia y –"

Prim me codea en el mismo lugar y creo que me quedará un feo moretón, "Katniss" dice lentamente, como si nuestras edades estuvieran invertidas y yo fuera la de doce años. "Peeta le confesó a toda la nación que estaba loco por ti. Él te dijo cuándo se fue que estaba enamorado de ti desde que tenía cinco años ¿realmente crees que no tendrá tiempo para verte?"

Tengo un nudo en mi garganta que me impide hablar por un momento, cuando hablo mi voz falla y me preocupo de que pueda empezar a llorar otra vez. "No sé qué hacer, Prim. Es aterrador. No soy buena socializando con las…personas"

Logro ver su sonrisa aun en la oscuridad "Eres buena socializando con personas que amas. Lo descubrirás"

Frunzo en ceño "yo no amo a Peeta, Prim. Yo…creo que tan solo me importa y ya. Quizá bastante, pero no lo amo." No puedo amarlo. Sé lo que el amor le hace a las personas.

Ella simplemente agita la cabeza "está bien, Katniss. Tú no lo amas" creo que ella lo dice para complacerme, pero realmente no me cree.

Luego de un tiempo, su respiración es acompasada y se queda dormida. Pero yo me quedo despierta durante horas, hasta que el cielo aclara las ventanas de afuera en un rosa grisáceo. No puedo dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar en la pregunta que me hizo.

Cuando él vuelva –si es que vuelve, ¿Qué haré?

* * *

Gracias por su paciencia conmigo, me encantó ayudar por aquí y me fascinaría que me dijeran que les pareció con un lindo Review :D

**P.D**: Ana insiste en que les ponga el Link de mi cuenta en FF y que me dé créditos y honorarios por ayudarla con esto aunque a mi no me guste y sienta que es muy egocéntrico o algo por el estilo, pero en estos momentos ella manda así que...

Lazulley (redactora y amiga): : / / w w w . fanfiction u / 1896899 / Lazulley

_Lazulley, cambio y fuera._


	6. Baño de sangre

_¡Hola bellezas! ¿Cómo están? _

He vuelvo, muchas gracias por los últimos reviews, he visto que les está gustando. Descuiden que no dejaré de subir los fics. Agradezco a mi amiga por haber subido los fics que seguían cuando ya yo no podía hacerlo. No estuve enferma o perdí las ganas de escribir, no. Estoy bien y tengo ganas de escribir mucho más, es solo que no tenía computadora.

Por cierto, creo que les gustaría mucho leer los fics que mi amiga escribe, realmente. Así que les dejo el link del perfil de _Lazulley_, una vez más muchas gracias.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, escritora de la Trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre. La historia es una traducción doble, primero del inglés al portugués y luego del portugués al castellano que es lo que yo misma he venido haciendo.

Este es el link del perfil de mi amiga, estoy segura que les gustará mucho:

* * *

**- Baño de sangre -**

Casi todo el distrito llenó la plaza y sus alrededores hoy, amontonados y observando como pueden la pantalla gigante. Aún es temprano, el sol se va escondiendo lentamente. La multitud está tensa, en suspenso y silenciosa. Todos nosotros podemos sentir lo cerca que Peeta está de ganar, lo cerca que estamos todos de ser el distrito ganador, un año sin hambre por las calles. La gente a mi al rededor está eufórica, aterrada y alegre al mismo tiempo.

Vemos los mutos antes que ellos mismos, los presentadores explican previamente cómo los mutos fueron genéticamente modificados para asemejarse a los tributos asesinados. Un recuerdo horrible, una pesadilla real. Me atemorizo un tanto y las personas se limitan a susurrar. Prim aprieta mi mano ligeramente y cierra los ojos, pareciendo más asustada aún. Hay un equipo de filmación en el distrito hoy, lentes brillando en el horizonte, preparadas para captar nuestra alegría si Peeta gana y tristeza si pierde.

Durante la noche Peeta se dirigió al lago, está claramente cansado, semi círculos grices bajo sus ojos mientras mastica lentamente lo que sobró del bolso que pudo tomar del banquete. Su mirada se pasea por los árboles, esperando, sus hombros decaídos, está muy cansado. El mismo presentador lo nota, su poca esperanza y la falta de voz. Creo que jamás he odiado tanto a un desconocido.

Los mutos se le aproximan cada vez más, estan a tan sólo tres metros de distancia en este momento. Cato da de frente con los mutos unos segundos después. Él corre, exactamente hacia donde quieren que corra, fuera del bosque en dirección a la Cornucopia. Han colocado a los dos finalistas en el mismo sitio, juntos, así de simple. Ahora, empecemos con el baño de sangre.

La mirada de Peeta se enfoca en Cato saliendo de la selva, pasándole de lado con el rostro hecho un espanto. Le quiero gritar a Peeta "¡corre, corre, corre!" Él presiona un poco la mandíbula y sigue, hasta que los mutos salen velozmente de los arbustos, mordiéndole los talones a Cato, a Peeta no le queda de otra sinó huir - ¡piernas, para qué las quiero! - él sale disparado también hacia la Cornucopia, donde están los mutos esperando a que Cato baje del cuerno dorado.

El aire en la plaza está más tenso que antes. Retiro lo mirada de la pantalla, esforzándome en respirar normalmente. Me encuentro también con la mirada de Gale, y por primera vez desde que nos confrontamos, él no desvía la mirada, la esquina de sus labios está torcida. No sé si está molesto por los mutos o si es porque sabe que Peeta tiene la posibilidad de ganar.

La espada de Cato se resbala y cae al suelo, lo que lo atormenta aún más, pero no puede bajar a buscarla. Recuperar la espada o vivir, la decisión es algo obvia hasta para Cato. Mantiene la respiración algo alerta, pero calmado.

Peeta llega a la Cornucopia unos segundos después, intentando escalar hasta la cima. Es bastante obvio que él no es un alpinista, nos hemos dado cuenta de eso en estos Juegos. Una tarde, Rue intentó convencerlo de escalar un árbol para que se escondiera de los profesionales tal como ella, diez minutos después decidieron algo nuevo y fue cuando consiguieron la cueva. Él lucha en este momento con el tiempo, resbalándose y agarrándose como puede. Mi respiración se congela en mi pecho, trancada en mis pulmones. Prim coloca los brazos a mi al rededor, abrazándome. En un determinado momento de pura debilidad, cierro los ojos.

No veo a Peeta cuando finalmente se adiere a la cima del cuerno dorado. No escucho cuando se para en el tope al mismo tiempo que los mutos lo atrapan. Sólo oigo sus gemidos en el momento que uno de ellos salta y agarra su pierna con los filosos dientes, que más bien parecen cuchillos. El sonido de sus uñas en el metal mientras lo arratran a la muerte. Siento que mi cuerpo en sí tiembla al timbre de sus gritos, el feroz sonido que el muto hace. Mis ojos se abren a tiempo para ver a Peeta levantando la pierna izquierda descontroladamente, patéandole al muto la cabeza.

El muto no se suelta, uno de cabellos rubios y ojos sorprendentemente verdes, lo libera en una milésima de segundo, pero él logra escapar de nuevo hasta la cima. Él se desliza hacia el borde, dejando una tira de sangre detrás. Su pierna ensangrentada y él adolorido, no puede pararse. Se sienta en el medio del cuerno de la Cornucopia, rodeado de bestias saltando hambrientas, intentando agarrar a Peeta. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Cato se aproxima para atacar.

Entonces, antes de que procesáramos lo que está sucediendo, los dos chicos están uno en cima del otro, peleando. Peeta grita otra vez mientras Cato le hace presión en la pierna. Cato se ríe, cerrando las manos en la garganta de Peeta – los adorables ojos de Peeta se llenan de miedo, haciendo sonidos de asfixia.- El hombre de cabello púrpura del Capitolio mueve la cabeza y se ríe amargamente, señalando la pantalla. Y yo sé que el chico del pan va a morir ahora.

Luego, de repente – salto de la emoción.- Cato pierde sus fuerzas mientras cae hacia atrás en cámara lenta, las cámaras enfocan lo que parece un cuchillo clavado en su espalda, perdido tal vez entre sus costillas. Es el cuchillo que Rue tenía cuando se encontró con Peeta, un arma inútil para ella, teniendo en cuenta que es necesario una aproximación lo bastante clara para poder causar algún daño. Ella le sonrió a él, ojos marrones bien grandes, llenos de confianza, y se la dio pocas horas después de que ellos se unieran. Creo que a todos nosotros se nos había olvidado, pero Peeta, tan brillante y espectacular, escogió el momento perfecto.

Cato se está quejando fuertemente, la sangre sale de su boca, uno de sus pulmones probablemente esté perforado. Peeta se ve muy enfermo, los dos parecieran estar en la misma situación. Prim tiembla a mi lado, mi franela está empapada por sus lágrimas, escucho a una niña gritando. Veo a Vick sosteniendo a Gale, Rory tomándolo de la mano y estoy agradecia de que Posy se haya quedado con su madre en casa.

Peeta está acostado, luchando por algo de aire. Después, se voltea un poco débil, para empujar a Cato. El medio muerto, medio vivo del distrito 2 está prácticamente inconsciente, pero aún está despierto lo suficiente como para gritar mientras cae de lado, cayendo mientras los mutos van hacia él, como si un montón de cachorritos persiguieran una pelota. Peeta se levanta poco a poco para vomitar, regresando rápidamente su desayuno. Las personas en la plaza gritan, divididas entre terror y orgullo.

En pocos segundos Cato ha muerto pero para mi sigue siendo una eternidad, no soy capaz de aguantar ver a dos chicos muriendo, Cato siendo rasgado en mil pedazos, mientras suena un cañón. La pantalla se divide en dos, una parte enfocada en Peeta y otra mostrando a los fans del Capitolio gritando. La voz de Claudius Templesmith siempre presente.

"Señoras y señores, tengo el honor de presentarles al vencedor de los Septuagésimo cuarto Juegos del Hambre, Peeta Mellark. ¡Tributo del Distrito doce!" - la escena se cierra mientras Peeta es llevado hasta el aerodeslizador, aún con la pierna chorreando sangre.

La multitud en la plaza entra en erupción, una celebración como ésta es bastante rara en el distrito, pero parece que ahora sí tenemos razones para festejar y seguir festejando. Todo el mundo se abraza y grita entre sí, bailando alegres. Gale y sus hermanos vienen hacia nosotros, Rory se acerca a Prim y la abraza firmemente. Gale encuentra mi mirada, antes de esbozar una sonrisa cálida a su rostro. "Creo que no necesitaremos cazar más", dice simplemente. "Al menos durante un año." No hay agentes de la paz cerca, y aún si los hubiera dudo que nos escucharan.

Trago en seco. "Creo que nosotros siempre vamos a necesitar cazar", le digo honestamente. "Eso no cambiará." Espero que me entienda. Sus labios forman una línea casi perfecta y voltea los ojos hacia sus hermanos, pero creo que estamos bien; al menos por ahora.

Prim se voltea hacia mi, sus brazos me envuélven de nuevo. Sus ojos están rojos y algo mojados, pero aún así se le ve una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Él está de regreso, Katniss!" me susurra. "¡Lo logró, Peeta va a volver!"

A pesar de su alegre mirada y la atmósfera contagiante, puedo sentir el pánico en mi instalándose.

"¡Él está de regreso ... Peeta va a volver!"

* * *

Espero que realmente les haya gustado tanto este episodio como a mi.

Quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo y la cantidad de reviews, publicaré el próximo episodio pronto.

**¿Merece reviews?**

_~ Ana Ferreira *w*_


	7. Otro Mellark en la cabeza

_Hola bellezas, ¿cómo están? _

No resisto en ver los comentarios sobre este nuevo capítulo.

Espero que realmente les guste, me desvié un poco, pero es agradable, les gustará.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son personajes creados por Suzanne Collins en su trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre – suena escalofriante, ya quiero que estrene la película -.

* * *

**- Otro Mellark en la cabeza -**

La noche en la que Peeta ganó yo soñé con mutos casándome siguiéndome a la pradera. Yo soy rápida, pero ellos lo son más. No existe un camino que pueda tomar, ningún árbol donde pueda esconderme, nada que pueda hacer para escapar. Hasta que finalmente llego al lago, aquel donde mi papá me llevaba cuando era pequeña.

Peeta está cerca del agua, cubierto de sangre. Su cuello está morado. El chico del Distrito 2 está sobre él, con las manos escurriendo goticas rojas en las saetas de agua que se posan al borde del lago.

"Es mejor así." me dice, y de repente estamos en la cima de la Cornucopia, en la arena, y él me está empujando. Yo me voy cayendo directo a las garras del muto con chaqueta de piel dorada y unos ojos imposiblemente azules.

Yo grito y Prim me despierta, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor, susurrándome cosas dulces al oído.

Pienso en Peeta, milagrosamente vivo y a miles de kilómetros de distancia; mi corazón disminuyó su palpitar irregular. Sé que mi sueño no es real, para nada.

Cuando voy a la pradera la mañana siguiente y encuentro a Gale esperándome en el lugar de siempre el alivio me recorrió como una lluvia calurosa en verano. Sin palabras, nosotros volvimos a la rutina, siguiendo las líneas de trampas agarrando varios conejos, y un zorro perdido. Nos fuimos a la zona de las fresas y llenamos un pote para los Undersee. Un pequeño movimiento me tomó por sorpresa – un montón de ardillas pasaron por el suelo, susurrando a través de las hojas, el polvo y la tierra.

No había agarrado ninguna ardilla desde que Peeta fue sorteado. No fue una decisión consciente, pero no soportaba ir a la panadería, encontrarme con su padre en la sala donde nos ignorábamos antes con tanta determinación. Justo al lado del sitio donde salvó mi vida. Las semanas desde que Peeta se fue han sido rellenadas con pan seco y grueso, hecho con teselas. Prim ha arrugado su adorable nariz cada día, pero sabe el por qué.

Sin necesidad de mucho pensar yo tenso mi arco y en minutos ya he cazado tres ardillas, cada una de forma perfecta. Gale me da un golpe delicado en el hombro y dice "Buen tiro, ¿eh?". Le sonrío, la primera sonrisa que le doy en semanas, él me la devuelve. Continuamos en camino, el silencio era más incómodo antes, en comparación a ahora.

Una hora después fuimos a la ciudad. La atmósfera es alegre y con bastante movimiento a pesar de que aún es temprano. Las clases aún están suspendidas y las minas cerradas en honor a la victoria de Peeta, y el distrito entero tiene una sensación de feriado. La felicidad es tan tentadora, tan contagiante y de repente las palabras salen, una conversación fácil entre dos mejores amigos – la pérdida del diente de Posy y su entusiasmo infinito, el fin del plazo se aproxima rápidamente, la esperanza de Prim para emparejar a su cabra Lady.- Ninguna mención a romance, o Peeta ó la cercanía de que Gale trabaje en las minas la tensión entre nosotros se disuelve un poco más.

Hasta la Veta está más alegre que de costumbre. Greasy Sae nos sonríe al llevarle los conejos, siendo más generosa que nunca. Dándonos tazas de sopa sin nombre para acompañar las monedas que pone sobre el mesón. Mientras Gale negocia algunos hilos para sus trampas. Darius viene a mi lado y me sonríe tímidamente, susurrándome unos cuantos pedidos de disculpa. Ya le prometí que para la próxima vez que le cuente a alguien sobre mis momentos privados, lo usaré como objetivo para practicar.

Con eso se sonroja, el color de su piel ahora combina con su cabello, frunce una ceja y pregunta con una pícara sonrisa, "¿Eso significa que habrán más momentos privados para contar, ahora que Mellark está de regreso?". Yo sólo puedo ponerle una mirada amenazadora y sonrojarme un poco, felizmente, Gale volvió justo a tiempo. Si hubiera escuchado algo, él fingiría que no pero dudo mucho que realmente lo haya hecho.

Nos fuimos poco después, nuestros bolsos significativamente más livianos. Todo lo que quedó para negociar fueron las fresas y las ardillas. Cuando llegamos a la panadería de los Mellark, Gale parece extrañado.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" pregunta, su mano se levanta y acaricia la nuca mientras observa la panadería desconcertado. Yo le empujo un poco la bolsa que guinda de sus manos.

"Creí que al señor Mellark le podrían gustar algunas ardillas", digo volteándome de espaldas para parecer lo más indiferente posible. "La verdad no hemos negociado nada con él este mes y estos son sus favoritos."

Él sigue distraído, pero me sigue a la panadería. Es algo poco común en él. Gale es siempre muy tranquilo, independiente y confiado. Verlo tan incómodo me hace recordar cómo las cosas han cambiado.

"Yo me encargo", el suelto antes de siquiera pensarlo. Sus cejas hacen un gesto de incertidumbre pero antes de que pudiera quejarse ya yo le agregué otra frase a la conversación "... y tú puedes llevarle las fresas a Madge. El doble del trabajo con la mitad del tiempo, ¿cierto? Podemos encontrarnos después para dividir lo que ganemos."

Él parece meditar sobre mi propuesta, pero no lo veo aliviado. "¿Estás segura?" La cosa parece más una obligación que otra cosa, ya que su cuerpo está volteado para seguir su camino.

Muevo la cabeza, obsequiándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Claro. Además, no sé cuanto tiempo pueda tardarme aquí. Los Mellark parecen realmente muy ocupados." Sin duda, todos en el distrito quieren felicitar a la familia de Peeta. Cuando pasamos por la esquina de la panadería para ir hacia la Pradera hace unas horas vi por el vidrio de la ventana a la señora Mellark rodeada de puras mujeres de su edad, mientras que había una fila de agricultores parados en la puerta. Menos mal porque así las mujeres pueden distraer a la señora mientras discuto la negociación con su esposo, algo bastante desagradable para ella, aún no entiendo por qué.

La sonrisa de Gale es menos forzada y más amistosa, extiende su brazo para acomodarme la trenza y después va, lentamente y sin hacer ruido como si estuviera en el bosque, por su camino. Yo vuelvo al trabajo, mi estómago está enloqueciendo, me siento mareada. No estoy segura de por qué estoy nerviosa, he negociado con el señor Mellark desde hace años. Doy un paso al frente y toco la puerta trasera, los tres toques de siempre que identifican un negocio.

Luego de unos momentos la puerta se abre y jamás me había dado cuenta de lo parecido que Peeta es a su padre, el señor Mellark sonríe y su mirada transmite, alegría tan... tan.. tan Peeta.

"¡Katniss!" exclama, llenándose de felicidad. "Entra, entra."

En los cuatro años que hemos estado negociando él ciertamente nunca pareció tan amable y ansioso viéndome y la verdad es que eso me extraña. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se sabía mi nombre, él no lo dijo nunca antes. Después de quedarme en la puerta un rato, el señor Mellark se voltea y me dice "¿No vienes?"

Creo que mi sonrisa es más una mueca, pero él se ríe de todas maneras y yo entro rápidamente. Él cierra la puerta detrás de mi y yo quedo rodeada por el calor de los hornos, el holor a pan recién hecho y a algo dulzón. Los mesones están bañados en harina y los estantes llenos de mercancía, el señor Mellark me ve y se ríe otra vez.

"Hoy estamos más ocupados de lo normal" me explica, señalando los mesones desordenados.

Veo eso como una manera de ir directo al negocio. "Yo, pues, le traje unas ardillas.." le digo, sacando a los animales de la bolsa por el rabo.

A él parece haberle encantado. "Directo en el ojo, como siempre, eh?" Él sonríe y yo, sin pensarlo, le sonrío en respuesta, atrapada por su buen humor. ¿Quién lo puede culpar? Su hijo superó todas las expectativas y está volviendo a casa, para abrazarlo, y su negocio está claramente mejorando.

El señor Mellark estira el brazo y toma las ardillas de mis manos, examinándolas brevemente antes de darme una sonrisa. "Lo de siempre entonces, ¿no?" Muevo la cabeza y él se dirige a los estantes, agarrando unas cuantas canillas de pan fresco.

La puerta del frente se abre rápidamente y los dos quedamos tensos. Las pocas veces que la esposa ha aparecido durante nuestras negociaciones nunca han sido muy amigables y dudo que quede entusiasmada como su esposo por verme. Por suerte es el hermano mayor de Peeta, y no la mamá. Su cabello es rubio un poco más oscuro, como su madre, pero aún a esta distancia sus ojos tan imposiblemente azules como los de Peeta. No puedo acordarme de cómo se llama, está en el mismo salón que Gale en el colegio, y a diferencia de Peeta, él no parece estar aquí en la panadería todas las mañanas cuando Gale y yo hacemos negocio.

"Mamá te llama, Papá." le dice al señor Mellark, recostándose en la pared, observándome.

El señor Mellark se arregla velozmente, una mirada un poco culpable. "Claro" dice él, viéndome a mi. Él apunta hacia los panes que amontonó. "¿Puedes empacar todo eso para Katniss, por favor hijo?" El chico sonríe y muevo la cabeza, el panadero me dice adiós y sale del salón.

En vez de hacer lo que su padre le pidió, el hermano de Peeta continúa viéndome, jugando con las cuerdas que guindan de su delantal manchado. "Entonces tú eres Katniss.." dice lentamente. Su voz suena curiosa, no hostil como su madre, pero aún estoy nerviosa. Muevo la cabeza. Él me sonríe, todo su rostro está iluminado y se parece mucho más a Peeta.

"Soy Farl, un placer." dijo, limpiando sus manos en el delantal y caminando en mi dirección. Levanta la mano para saludarme. "He oído mucho sobre ti.."

Me quedé viendo la mano un momento antes de sacudirla con cuidado. "¿En serio?" Estoy claramente confundida y él se ríe, el sonido de su voz es amigable como la de su padre. "¿Cómo?"

Farl no responde, apenas se voltea y toma el pan que su padre reservó para mi. Cuando él habla, no es para responder a mi pregunta. "Todo ha sido tan loco desde que Peeta se fue." se voltea de espaldas hacia mi, mientras acomoda los panes. "La gente llegaba con sus pésames y a chismosear. Y entonces, claro, esta mañana la gente pasa es para felicitarnos. No había visto nunca la panadería tan llena y con tanto por hacer." Me trae el pan y me lo da en las manos. "Tuvimos hasta periodistas del Capitolio" continúa. "Después de las entrevistas siempre se aparecían por acá."

Yo hago un ruido no comprometedor, no estoy acostumbrada a tanta charla de negocios. Él encuentra mi mirada, su mirada es firme. "Lo que realmente querían saber era cuál era la chica de la cual Peeta está enamorado."

Trago en seco, mi mirada se pasea por toda la panadería, viendo hacia cualquier lugar menos a Farl. "¿En serio?"

"Hmm, claro. Bannock y mamá, mi otro hermano, ellos no saben de nada. Pero mi padre y yo.." Veo rápidamente hacia arriba y nuestras miradas se encuentran de nuevo. "Pero tranquila, es un secreto."

Me atraganto un poco, siento el pan en mis labios, quema. "Yo estoy segura de que a ella le gustaría mucho que se mantuviera, uh, en secreto." Voy hacia la puerta intentando ser lo más discreta posible.

Farl bufa, "Yo igual." Cuando mi mano se acerca siquiera a la manilla, él habla otra vez. "Katniss, Peeta se ofreció para abrir con nuestro padre todas las mañanas el negocio, durante los últimos tres años. Aún cuando eso significara que no pudiera ver el amanecer, o un día de clase" me da una sonrisa irónica. "Él siempre quiso estar aquí, apenas para verificar. Su comida favorita es la ardilla. Es mi hermano, dividimos el cuarto desde que nació. Sé todo sobre él, especialmente sobre la chica de la cual ha estado enamorado desde siempre."

Nos quedamos allí hasta que su padre rompe el silencio y lo llama, desde el frente de la panadería. Farl me ve de arriba a abajo una vez más, lentamente. "Peeta es..." el hace una pausa para considerar sus palabras cuidadosamente. "Él es el mejor. No hay nadie que se le parezca."

"Lo sé." Las palabras se me escapan, ni siquiera las procesé.

Él me sonríe, parece aliviado. Su padre lo llama otra vez y Farl voltea los ojos. "Es mejor que me vaya." De espaldas ya caminando hacia la puerta, deja caer la cabeza hacia un lado y dice: "Espero verte más veces por acá Katniss, más aún cuando llegue Peeta."

Voy rápidamente hacia afuera de la panadería, la bolsa de pan tiembla en mis manos. ¿Qué es lo que los chicos Mellark tienen que me dejan tan loca?

* * *

**¿Merece reviews?**

_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


	8. Bienvenido, vencedor

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

Aquí les dejo la continuación, el octavo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Pero recuerden, esto es una traducción, no es totalmente mio.

* * *

**- Bienvenido, vencedor -**

El escenario está espectacular y la gente en el Capitolio está ansiosa, ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que vieron al nuevo vencedor y están todos ansiosos de volver a verlo. La multitud se reunió en la plaza aquí en el Distrito 12 otra vez. El Capitolio ordenó que el Distrito entero estuviera presente solo para grabar nuestra conmemoración. El aire en la plaza está mucho menos tenso que hace una semana, los niños corren y los adultos charlan. Los chicos de mi edad están agrupados, discutiendo sobre Peeta. Puedo ver casi que de reojo a Farl frente a la multitud con su familia y me sonríe poco antes de desviar la mirada rápidamente hacia algún lugar. Puedo sentir como mi rostro se enrojece, y tan solo espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta de nuestra interacción, especialmente desde que me dijo que las personas se han estado preguntando sobre el interés amoroso de Peeta.

También veo a Gale observándome de lejos, pero hago todo lo posible para ignorarlo. En la semana después de que Peeta saliera vencedor las cosas entre nosotros mejoró, pero aún no del todo. Hemos hecho como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, como si Gale jamás hubiera hecho nada fuera de lo común. Prim cree que no es algo bueno. Preferiría cortarme la lengua a hablar sobre mis sentimientos con Gale, la verdad. Nunca fui emocionalmente saludable y tampoco va a ser ahora que empiece.

Prim está a mi lado como siempre, pero en este caso no está llorando. Mejor dicho, parece extasiada y misteriosa, pero continúa apretándome la mano cada vez que escuchamos el nombre de Peeta. Hay una gran posibilidad de que a ella le guste más él que a mi, por su claro entusiasmo. Yo, por otro lado, estoy estoica con respecto a los Juegos, distraída por el mareo en el estómago.

El mareo se intensifica a medida que la gente hace silencio y los agentes nos señalan la pantalla. Caesar Flickerman aparece en el escenario, sonriendo hacia el público del Capitolio. Estoy distraída también por su maquillaje azul y la agitación en la barriga, así que no estoy al tanto de lo que dice, pero sí me doy cuenta de que invita a un grupo de personas a que suba al escenario con él, es el equipo de preparación de Peeta: los empleados del Capitolio que lo transformaron del chico dulce que me besó al nuevo héroe vencedor del Capitolio. Su equipo, un trio de mujeres de apariencia bizarra se sacuden en el escenario saludando exageradamente.

En este entonces aparece alguien que conozco, Effie Trinkett. Su típica peluca chocantemente rosa está puesta perfectamente, y su sonrisa gigantesca nos hace saber lo animada que está por haber sorteado a un tributo decente por primera vez en su carrera. Dos personas más se juntan a ella, una rubia delgada y un hombre de piel morena. Ellos son Cinna y Portia, Cinna fue aparentemente el cerebro del tema del fuego y las llamas. Me enfoco en su gentil sonrisa, memorizándome su rostro. Yo sé que gran parte es gracias a él que Peeta fue tan bien recibido en el Capitolio, y una parte de mi siente que, sospechosamente, le debo algo.

Los aplausos de la gente en el Capitolio son irritantemente altos, están saltando y gritando eufóricamente, lo que hace que sea imposible escuchar cualquier otra cosa. Ellos aumentan los gritos cuando aparece Haymitch Abernathy en escena, pareciendo ligeramente más sobrio e infinitamente más feliz que la última vez, cuando se cayó, borracho, en el escenario.

Y entonces, - oh por dios.. - Peeta aparece de la nada, levantado por un platillo de metal. Y el mareo en mi estómago se vuelve algo inexplicable, con vértigos y ganas de vomitar. Siento mi mano poniéndose sudorosa en el aprieto de Prim y soy capaz de decir que la mirada en mi rostro es bastante estúpida y está dañándolo todo. Con su pantalón negro simple y su camisa amarilla está hermoso y la multitud está de acuerdo, lo sé, no solo en el Capitolio, sino a mi alrededor en el Distrito 12, porque todo lo que logro escuchar son los gritos, los silbidos y los aplausos.

Las mejillas de Peeta están sonrojadas y él saluda hacia las cámaras, me pregunto si él sabe el efecto que causa en las personas que lo ven en la televisión, el efecto que causa en mi.

Prim me sonríe, dándome leves codazos en el brazo. Veo fijamente a mi hermana, pero ella solo me sonríe de forma dulce. "Pareces emocionada" me susurra, aún sonriendo. Puedo sentir el calor subiendo por mi rostro y quiero detenerlo, pero no consigo. Porque emocionada es una palabra claramente apropiada para esta situación.

Luego de lo que parecen horas de aplausos, Peeta finalmente va hacia su puesto, en la silla del vencedor. Caesar habla un poco más, inteligente pero no logra llamar mi atención, las luces se apagan. La reaparición empieza, un vídeo de tres largas horas de los Juegos completo. La exhibición en la tela gigante en la plaza se divide, y de un lado vemos veinte y tres niños inocentes muriendo. Del otro lado, posiblemente más aterrado, tenemos que ver a Peeta reviviendo cada una de las cosas por las cuales pasó. No puedo prestarle atención al vídeo he visto a demasiados niños muriendo en la tela lo suficiente como para una vida entera.

En vez de eso, mis ojos están pegados en Peeta, con su mandíbula tensada. La mirada de asombro en sus ojos azules, aún de lejos. La forma como él parece romperse en mil pedazos mientras pasan una muerte más de un niño indefenso.

De una forma u otra no creo que Peeta esté tan sano y entero como parece.

...

Su entrevista al día siguiente es más tranquila. Peeta está elegante y alegre, jugando con Caesar como antes. Parece bonito con su ropa roja y blanca, todo son sonrisas y ojos brillantes. A pesar de eso, un dolor irradia lentamente en mi pecho.

Me acuerdo de una vez, después de que mi padre muriera, cuando iba a buscar a Prim a la escuela. Tenía los ojos rojo y con lágrimas, no supe por qué sino cuando vi su rodilla con sangre. Al principio no quiso hablar del tema, pero a medida que nos íbamos acercando a la casa ella me lo contó. Un chico un año mayor que ella, hijo de un comerciante, le puso el pie delante mientras caminaba y ella se tropezó, y él se reía con sus amigos mientras la señalaban.

Sentí el mismo dolor que aquel día y sé lo que significa ahora, aunque esté un poco confundida. Es el deseo de esconderlo para que nadie más lo vea, llevarlo lejos y mantenerlo seguro e inocente del mundo todo el tiempo posible, hacer todo lo que pueda para protegerlo. Prim es la única persona por la cual he sentido eso, la necesidad posesiva de hacer todo lo que pueda para mantener a alguien seguro. Pero, cuando Caesar deja el tema del agua del baño perfumada y el caldo de ternero, y va a hacia el tema de Rue, siento sus garras inevitablemente en mis entrañas.

"¿Por qué decidiste aliarte con una niña tan pequeña?" Caesar está inclinado hacia el frente, pareciendo bastante interesado y curioso. El rostro de Peeta es dolorosamente cierto mientras baja los hombros.

"Ella me recordó a alguien de mi distrito" responde sinceramente. "Esa niña que todos adoran. Parecía tan dulce e inocente, de ninguna forma podría matarla."

A mi lado Prim parece totalmente encantada con sus palabras, y no puedo dejar de pensar en que cuando Rue fue sorteada, tan pequeña e inocente me recordó automáticamente a mi dulce hermanita. No puedo dejar de preguntarme si Peeta habrá hecho esa misma conexión. El recuerdo hace que algo en mi se descontrole.

Ellos siguen hablando sobre los Juegos por algunos minutos, hasta que el momento que yo más temía llegó.

"Sé honesto conmigo, Peeta. ¿Tú de verdad creías que ibas a ganar cuando fuiste sorteado hace un mes? ¿Que ibas a ganar los Septuagésimo Cuarto Juegos del Hambre?"

Peeta deja escapar un largo suspiro y se ríe un poco. "La verdad no, Caesar. Vengo del Distrito 12, no habíamos tenido a un vencedor desde hace mucho tiempo. Es decir, soy apenas un panadero. ¿Qué chance tendría yo contra chicos tan fuertes y bien preparados? Pero debía intentarlo, debía hacerlo."

Caesar le sonríe, "¿Qué? ¿Se lo prometiste a alguien?"

Peeta tiene la mirada en su rostro como la otra vez durante su primera entrevista, como si no quisiera hablar realmente del tema. Pero lo hace de todas formas, "Sí, eso hice."

Caesar se ríe y se acerca para darle un pequeño empujón. "Ahora Peeta, desde que tú anunciaste aquello, poco antes de empezar los Juegos todos nosotros quedamos sorprendidos, ¡muriendo de ganas por saber quién es la chica misteriosa! Todos los reporteros han ido al Distrito 12 intentando conseguir una entrevista con la chica, pero nadie supo quién era. ¿Nos lo vas a decir ahora?"

Siento que mi estómago se cae, la gargante me arde. Peeta sonríe, moviendo la cabeza, "No creo que a ella le gustara que yo lo dijera así de la nada, discúlpame Caesar."

Él arruga la frente, claramente decepcionado. "Pero cuando vuelvas a casa todos lo sabrán, ¿verdad?"

La sonrisa de Peeta se congela y queda un poco mudo, hasta que decide responder. "No estoy seguro", confiesa. "Ella pues, bueno.. Ella probablemente no esperaba que yo ganara", su risa es algo forzada y yo me escondo un poco. "La verdad no creo que ella corra a mis brazos cuando llegue, tan sólo porque me visitó cinco minutos antes de que viniera." Su voz es normal, aún sonriendo, pero está claramente enojado ahora.

Casi puedo sentir el mal humor de Prim. No sé cómo sentirme yo sobre esto, está más que claro. Peeta no espera nada de mi, no cree que lo busque cuando vuelva. Eso me incomoda más de lo que creía.

La gente en el Capitolio queda aterrada, gritando como loca. Pero hay algo más, algo como un suspiro frío empieza a correr por la plaza a mi al rededor.

...

"Creo que él la ha inventado" dice una chica rubia que está sentada dos mesas más allá de la que estamos Madge y yo sentadas en el comedor del colegio. "Conozco a Peeta desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás lo vi interesando en ninguna chica", hay cierta amargura en sus palabras. "Lo más probable es que lo haya hecho por los patrocinadores, ya sabes.."

No había notado los chismes durante los Juegos. Pero el susurro que empezó aquella noche en la multitud aparentemente ha ocurrido desde hace ya varias semanas – pobre Peeta, mentiroso enamorándose para ganar patrocinadores, que vergüenza -.

"¿Katniss?" Madge ve hacia el tenedor que estoy agarrando con fuerza, y la línea firme en mis labios. "¿Estás bien?" Le respondo que sí, pero está más que claro que es mentira. No puedo bloquear la rabia que siento, por lo que han dicho de Peeta. Porque no creen que una chica lo fuera a visitar, que no hay ninguna chica pidiendo por que vuelva. Y entonces estoy molesta conmigo misma, por un montón de razones. Por ser tan estúpida como para pedirle que volviera, por no tener la valentía de decir que he sido yo desde siempre, por dejar que vean a Peeta como un mentiroso y por el hecho de que aún no ha llegado a casa siquiera.

Ella me da una mirada dominante. Madge y yo no somos muy habladoras, pero al parecer me conoce suficientemente bien como para saber que estoy mintiendo. Paseo la mirada por todas partes a su alrededor, no hay nadie que nos preste atención y suspiro.

"No me gusta lo que están diciendo sobre Peeta, por ahí" admito, viendo hacia la mesa por un rato antes de verla a ella. Su mirada es tan sabia que me pregunto qué tan observadora será ella como para entender demás cosas.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, su larga cola de cabello rubio se mueve de un lado a otro. "Ya sabes, nos hemos sentado juntas desde hace mucho tiempo, Katniss" me dice en tono bajo. "Y aunque no nos hablemos mucho, eres mi única gran amiga."

Mis cejas se alzan en forma de sorpresa. "Supongo que.. ¿gracias?"

Madge voltea los ojos. "Lo que te quiero decir es que.. tú no eres del tipo de persona que escucha lo que las demás dicen, no escuchas chismes. No es algo importante. Además, ellas no saben la verdad."

"¿La verdad?" Mi voz está a la defensiva, no me había dado cuenta de lo mal que miento hasta que tuve que aprender a hacerlo. "¿De qué hablas?"

Ella encoge los hombros una vez más. "No, nada. ¿Quieres comerte mi manzana? No tengo hambre."

...

La escuela nos libera dos horas más temprano de lo normal. El tren de Peeta debe llegar como en cuatro horas aproximadamente del Capitolio, y todo el Distrito es esperado para saludarlo en la estación. Fuimos instruidos a usar nuestra mejor ropa, ya que los ojos de todo Panem estarán observándonos.

Antes de seguir a buscar a Prim, una mano envuelve mi codo y me hala para atrás del edificio. Grito bien alto, tomada de sorpresa.

"Quédate quieta" me dice una voz familiar. Veo al chico con el que hablé hace una semana, la primera vez.

"¿Farl?" Consigo parecer incrédula y molesta al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué haces?"

El hermano mayor de Peeta ya no parece tan amistoso como hace una semana, la verdad parece francamente enojado. "¿Sabes lo que están diciendo sobre él? ¿Ya los escuchaste? Le están diciendo mentiroso, Katniss. ¡Creen que te ha inventado!"

Yo suspiro cansada. "Lo sé."

"¡¿Tú ya lo sabes?! ¿Y no has hecho absolutamente nada?" me ve con cara de espanto. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué debería hacer yo para impedirlo? Ni yo misma sé por qué fue que lo visité aquel día."

"No puede ser." Farl me ve asqueado. "Peeta tenía razón, ¿verdad? No creíste que él lo lograría." Mi exaltación parece haberle respondido.

"¿A la final te importa él o no?"

"Yo.."

Me interrumpe muy enojado. "¡Claro que no. Si a ti te importara no dejarías que lo humillaran así! ¡El país entero pensará que mi hermano es un mentiroso por tu culpa!"

La culpa se acomoda en mi. "Farl, yo no quise.. obviamente me importa, sólo que..". No sé cómo terminar la bendita frase.

Farl mueve la cabeza. "Tú sabes, todos estos años creí que Peeta estaba perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Nunca hablaste como él, nunca le prestaste atención, nunca jamás le diste ni la más mínima esperanza. Como si fueras demasiado buena como para tomar en cuenta otro chico que no fuera Gale Hawthorne. Pero él estaba convencido de que eras la chica ideal, que eras perfecta, que si tan sólo lo vieras de reojo él.." cierra los ojos, demasiado molesto como para terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Se va sin decir nada.

...

Justo detrás de la multitud puedo escuchar el silbido del tren a kilómetros de distancia. Si me lo permitiera, pudiera casi imaginarme que este día es el de la Cosecha otra vez. Tengo el vestido azul de mi madre puesto, agarrándole la mano a Prim. Tan confundida por las emociones que giran dentro de mi que casi no puedo respirar.

Puedo ver de lejos a la familia Mellark, esperando por Peeta. Farl me ve y puedo distinguir su rostro de mal humor. La gente a mi alrededor está tensa, demasiado animada hasta para decirlo.

El tren se detiene en la estación, y el momento llegó antes de siquiera poder procesarlo. Effie Trinkett pisa el suelo, bajando por las mínimas escaleras, ridículamente bien vestida y después sale Haymitch tropezándose, borracho una vez más, empujando a los demás. Y entonces..

La gente empieza a aplaudir, en este momento las cámaras titilan fuertemente por todas partes buscando el rostro de Peeta por algún lugar, y él sale del tren. Se ve hermoso y alegre por estar en casa. Nos saluda a todos, y sale corriendo hacia los brazos de su familia. Él se agarra a su padre como un niño pequeño, empuja y golpea suavemente a sus hermanos. Abraza por mucho tiempo a su madre, y sólo después se voltea hacia la multitud.

Está observando por todos lados, como si buscara algo. Saluda a sus amigos, a los clientes que veía todos los días en la panadería, a las personas de la Veta que conoció. La misma sonrisa para todos, sin excepción. Entonces, por apenas un segundo, sus ojos se enfocan en mi, escondida detrás de Prim como si mi vida dependiera de eso, sus ojos brillan. Y entonces después, pasan por mi, de arriba a abajo.

Siento las manos de Prim empujándome suavemente al mismo tiempo en el que avanzo yo misma. Por un instante soy toda hecha de codos y ninguna otra cosa, empujando a la gente a mi alrededor, ignorando los gritos y chismes que corren por ahí y por allá. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo, pero no puedo pararme ahora. Me limito a abrir camino.

De repente estoy frente a la multitud, a pocos pasos del chico del pan. Y sus ojos azules se enfocan en mi otra vez, tan confundidos, tan ¿esperanzados? Antes de siquiera entender lo que pasa corro en su dirección, y sé que todo el mundo nos está viendo ahora.

Pero eso ni siquiera importa porque sus brazos se abren apenas me ve, a tiempo de que pueda lanzarme a ellos. Y me está abrazando contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que no estoy segura de si quiero soltarlo de nuevo. Pero no importa, la verdad.

"¿Katniss?" Su susurro en mi oído es perplejo. "No tenías que..."

Sacudo la cabeza, agarrándolo más fuerte y acercándolo aún más, aún cuando el abrazo está siendo vergonzosamente largo. "Cállate", le susurro rápidamente. Puedo sentir su risa vibrando en mi pecho.

"Ok, como tú digas."

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo fic! Ya sólo me queda recordarles de que este no es el último capítulo, aún hay más._

**¿Merece reviews?**

_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


End file.
